


Merida's Frozen Christmas

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [11]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas present, F/F, Meeting Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Merida is going to spend Christmas with her girlfriend and she's finally gonna be able to meet her family.
Relationships: Elsa/Merida (Disney)
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Merida's Frozen Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 11TH / 
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back for day 11 of this advent calendar with a Merida/Elsa OS (do they have a ship name??). I hope you'll like it!

After a few months of trying, Merida had finally been able to tame Gale, and she could communicate with Elsa more easily. It was december 23rd when Elsa got a letter brought from Gale. “Thanks Gale!” said Elsa before opening the envelope. She recognized her girlfriend’s writing right away. 

“Dear Elsa, 

I have something to ask you, and I really really hope you’ll say yes. 

As I already told you, my parents have been fighting a lot lately. I know they love each other, but it’s becoming less and less bearable. And my brothers are just horrible with me, they keep stealing things from me, and everyday they find new ways to mess with me. I don’t think I can survive Christmas Eve with them. 

We have been dating for more than six months now, and you’re the only one that makes my heart race and my face hurt from smiling. I was wondering if we could spend Christmas together this year? I still haven’t met everyone from your family except for Anna, but it doesn’t really count because we’ve only said hello to each other from afar. I want to meet the people you share your life with. Could you let me stay for two days in your castle? It would mean the world to me. 

I love you, 

-Merida”

Elsa smiled at that letter, she had been waiting for this for months, she wanted to introduce her to everyone, and Christmas was the perfect time. She immediately wrote back. 

“Dear Merida, 

You have no idea how happy your letter made me. I can’t wait for you to spend Christmas with us. I can’t wait to introduce you to my sister and the rest of my family. And most of all, I can’t wait to kiss you on Christmas morning. Of course you can come, you’re always welcome here, I hope you know that. 

I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow. 

I love you too. 

-Elsa”. 

Elsa called Gale and gave her the letter. She couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of being all domestic with her girlfriend. She tried to sleep that night, but she was too excited. At 7am the next morning, everything was ready. 

Anna downed the stairs later that morning and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She knew Christmas was an important holiday for her family, but not to the point where the whole castle would be decorated and impeccably clean. 

Elsa was standing in the middle of the living room. “So? What do you think?” 

“It looks like Santa threw up in here, but he apparently has great taste so it’s okay”

Elsa suddenly felt really self-conscious “Oh...It’s too much isn’t it?”

“It definitely is, but I love it”

“You do?”

“Hey sis, does this have anything to do with your girlfriend coming to dinner tonight?” 

“I- yes.” 

Anna gave her the brightest smile. She was thrilled at the idea of meeting the person that made her sister happier than she had ever been. 

“When is she coming?” 

“I don’t know? Probably in the afternoon.” 

Elsa spent the whole day cleaning every single part of the castle under Anna’s amused look. It was the end of the afternoon when the sisters heard three knocks on the door. Elsa rushed to the door and opened it. Of course it was Merida. She looked gorgeous and was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses. Elsa’s stomach flipped at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend and kissed her right away. The kiss took longer than usual, and Merida broke the kiss when she heard Anna clearing her throat. Her cheeks turned red. 

“Oh. Right” said Elsa, turning around to face her sister. “Anna, this is Merida and Merida this is my sister Anna”. 

“Hi Anna, how are you doing?” 

Anna could see that Merida felt uncomfortable and didn’t know what to do so she made the first step and brought her in for a hug. “I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

“Likewise” Merida looked around “Where is everyone else?” 

“Oh, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven went to get some wood, they should be back by dinner time!” answered Anna. 

Anna was right, as soon as dinner was ready, her fiancé, the snowman and the reindeer were back. They immediately greeted Merida. 

“Wow, everyone is so nice” whispered Merida to her girlfriend. 

Elsa stroked the redhead’s back “They’re my family, what did you expect?”

Merida smiled in return as they sat at the table. Anna came with the appetizers. She had insisted on making everything herself and had dismissed the whole staff. Christmas was a family holiday and she wanted it to be authentic. 

“It smells really good Anna” said Merida, already salivating at the sight of the beautiful meal in front of her. 

“Thanks!”

They started eating, and Merida was right, everything was absolutely delicious. So delicious that it took her a lot of self control not to eat everyone’s leftovers. 

“So Merida, you’re part of a royal family too?” 

“Yes! My dad is king Fergus of Dunbroch”

“Oh wow! I heard he’s gigantic” said the snowman. 

“He is” Merida chuckled. 

“So you’re a princess?” 

“Exactly!” 

“You know, I might be the king of Arendelle someday” 

Elsa frowned and shook her head. 

“I’m sure you’d be a great king” Merida smiled at him. 

Olaf looked at Elsa and tried to whisper “I like her”. But whispering wasn’t his strong suit and everyone heard. It made Merida smile even more, she liked that family. 

“Oh! We should play charades!” shouted Olaf “Now that you’re here, the girl’s team might be able to win” 

“Hey!” Anna forgot for a second that snowmen couldn’t really feel pain and pinched Olaf. 

But Olaf was right, with the help of Merida, the girl’s team crushed Kristoff and Olaf, who tried to act as if they had let them win, even though everyone knew it wasn’t the truth. It was getting late, and when Elsa noticed her girlfriend was yawning, she decided it was time to stop the game. 

“We’re going to go to bed everyone” said the queen, standing up. 

Everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways. Elsa showed Merida her room, they changed into their pyjamas and rushed under the covers. 

“You’re lucky you can’t feel cold” said the redhead, shaking

“Actually I can, I just don’t mind it”

“Still”. 

Elsa smiled and brought her girlfriend closer. They fell asleep right away, cuddling. It was the first time they slept in the same bed, and it felt amazing. 

The next morning, Elsa woke up with the sunlight, passing through the thick curtains. She groaned. 

“Good morning pretty girl” said Merida, fully awake. “It’s Christmas”. 

“Already?” 

“We should go downstairs” said the redhead, trying not to look too excited. 

“Yeah, probably, just two more minutes”. 

Elsa tried to close her eyes again, but her girlfriend didn’t let her. She kissed her passionately. Just a few seconds later, she was on top of Elsa, who was now completely awake. 

But to Elsa’s surprised, her girlfriend stood up and said “Let’s go”

“What?” Elsa looked offended.

“Let’s go, I want to open my present”

Elsa let out a growl out of frustration “I hate you”

“No you don’t, now come”

“That’s what I was HOPING”

It took Merida a second to understand the joke. She laughed and dragged her girlfriend out of bed. 

Elsa rolled her eyes and followed the redhead downstairs. 

Everyone was already awake, waiting for the two women. As soon as Anna saw Elsa’s face she asked her “Still don’t like to wake up early on Christmas, huh?” 

Elsa smiled sarcastically, but her grumpiness magically went away when she saw Merida’s amazement at the sight of the presents under the tree. 

“C’mon, open your gift” said Elsa, smiling. She pointed at the present that was right under the tree, wrapped in green wrapping paper. 

Merida tore the paper apart and almost started crying. It was a beautiful new bow and arrows. She had been talking about it for weeks, she couldn’t believe Elsa had listened to her. 

“I- It’s too much El” 

“It’s not” said Elsa, kissing Merida on the cheek. “Now where’s mine” She looked under the tree, trying to guess which one was hers. 

Merida bent down and grabbed a velvet box. “It’s this one”

Elsa carefully opened it to discover a beautiful pair of cashmere gloves. “It’s beautiful”

“Why did you get her gloves? She’s never cold” said Olaf, confused. 

“I know, but I am, and we can’t hold hands without mine starting to freeze because her hands are way too cold and I just can’t take it anymore”

“Smart” said Olaf. He turned around and tried to whisper again to Anna “She’s a smart one”. 

Merida laughed. Elsa put the gloves on the table to gently cup Merida’s face and kiss her. “I couldn’t wish for a better Christmas” said Merida with a wide smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a comment/some kudos, it really helps! I'll be back tomorrow for day 12 with a Brooke/Haley OS (OTH). 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay)


End file.
